Amor Masoquita
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Tras el Gran Prix Mundial de un casi explosivo final, han sido burbujeantes y absurdos sentimientos los que han nacido por el narcisista y galán italiano. Cualquiera diría que no tiene oportunidad, pero es Lightning McQueen de quien hablamos y él, no se rendirá sin haberlo intentado en su máximo punto... Cual empedernido iring: FranQueen


No pienses en las consecuencias y vive el momento.

 **1 — Unexpected Confession - Confesión Inesperada**

El olor a café se hace sentir en la elegante sala de la residencia italiana. Los muebles de cuero, la mesa de centro, algún que otro cuadro en la pared y el balcón dejan ver lo refinado que es el dueño del lugar. Apenas son las cuatro de la tarde, pero el paisaje hace parecer que es más tarde por el extraño tono naranjo en el cielo.

Toma la taza que este le tiende, soplando suavemente para dar el primer sorbo, lo había aceptado por hospitalidad, no es muy fanático del café en realidad. Dejó la taza por un momento en la mesa de centro, viendo a quien está sentado frente a él tomando el café como si este no estuviera hirviendo.

—Entonces... ¿Alguna razón para venir a Italia? Aparte de lo perfecta que es de por sí y por tenerme aquí viviendo. —el vanidoso personaje italiano, Francesco Bernoulli, no se aguantó a hablar, es bien sabido que es una persona un tanto parlanchina.

—Visita principalmente, no creí que te molestara considerando lo necesitado que estas de lucirte con alguien constantemente. —vuelve a tomar la taza y da un sorbo, con cierta incomodidad, con la derecha se hizo atrás el cabello del rostro.

—Eso quiere decir que admites la genialidad de Francesco, no te culpo —sonríe dejando la taza vacía en la mesa —. Por otro lado ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? No tengo habitaciones de invitados y sería una falta de respeto mandarte a un hotel o algo...

—Tengo una casa no tan lejos, no te preocupes por eso —niega suavemente, coloco la taza a un lado —. Quería decirte una cosa y...

—Tienes el cabello largo y no te lo volviste a pintar, admitiré que te sienta mejor así, me gusta forma de antorcha viviente, pero como rubio te ves como el niño bueno que eres. —mofa con cierta burla al respecto, el rubio, Lightning McQueen apretó un poco los labios.

— ¿Te gustan las rubias?

—Bastante, son-

—Me gustas.

Había tomado la taza y levantado para ir a llevar está a la cocina, sin embargo, el último comentario dicho por el americano lo dejó en blanco, tanto que acabó dejando caer la taza porcelana al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Parpadeo repetidamente y se metió un dedo en la oreja, quizás no escucho el resto de aquella oración.

—Francesco tiene los oídos tapados por estar temprano en la piscina ¿Qué dijiste que te gusta? —interroga dando el beneficio de la duda al respecto, Lightning suspiro levantándose de donde está sentado y acercándose, quedando frente al extrañado hombre.

—Me gustas, _tu_. —enfatizo para dejarlo bien claro, aunque la palidez del italiano se hizo aún más extrema.

Sin pedir un permiso previo, tomó el rostro del italiano entre sus manos y deposito un beso suave y pequeño en los labios del contrario, que solo atino a abrir los ojos con la mayor sorpresa del mundo hasta finalmente dar un fuerte empujón y alejarse del americano como este fuese la plaga.

—¿¡Q-que se supone que fue eso!? —exclama en tono chillón y encolerizado en partes iguales, Lightning soplo un pequeño mechón que se le venía la cara, con las mejillas un tanto rojas.

—Un beso, creo que estas grandecito para saber que es Bernoulli, también lo que puede-

—¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO! ¿¡POR QUÉ A MI!? ¿¡ESTAS...!? Muy bien, muy bien... —se restriega la cara con cambas manos, Lightning se mira las manos en lo que espera a que la crisis de Francesco mermaba o llegara a un punto en el que tuviera que decir algo —. Serena... tu mente...

— Eres italiano, pensé que tendrías una reacción menos encolerizada...

—¡Eres hombre! Y tienes novia ¿Qué paso con la Señorina...?

—Terminé con ella hace como una semana cuando le dije que me gustabas, se lo tomó bastante bien. —se encoge de hombros sin dar demasiada importancia al tema, pues no lo amerita.

Se llevaba muy bien con su ex novia, la relación que tenían desde un principio era bastante liberal, no al punto de tener amantes por debajo de la mesa, pues no tendría sentido haber terminado de esa manera, simplemente se había decidido dejarlo hasta ese momento y Sally no tuvo mayor problema, se seguirían viendo como amigos después de todo.

 _Y ella es su representante legal, no lo podemos olvidar._

—Eso lo puedo entender, pero... Jeh... Siento que no entendiste mi pregunta —la necesidad de seguir restregando su rostro se hace evidente por lo excesivo del acto, Lightning ladeo la cabeza, buscando una explicación a que es lo que pregunta entonces —. La señorina es mujer, yo soy hombre, tú también... ¿¡En qué momento se supone que escondiste que eres-!

—No soy gay, tampoco heterosexual, simplemente me gustas y ya —la forma tan relajada y sonriente en la que se justifica para aquello fue hasta odiosa para el castaño italiano—. Salí con Harv, también con Hudson mientras estaba con Sally, hacíamos un trío la mayoría del tiempo... La orientación es solo una excusa en lo que a mi concierne.

—¡PERO NO A MI! Escucha, soy heterosexual, yo si estoy seguro, muy, muy seguro de que es lo que va conmigo y eso son las mujeres, rubias con bonitos cuellos, pechos naturales al igual que su trasero, sin molestar a Francesco con tonterías. Por lo que los hombres quedan muy lejos para mí. —niega caminando a la cocina a tirar algunos trozos de porcelana. Lightning tomó los faltantes para deshacerse de ellos por igual.

—Hay muchos que dicen ese tipo de cosas para ocultar que pueden sentir atracción hacía su propio género, es una reacción bastante común. —comenta tirando la porcelana, Francesco bufa, con expresión ligeramente molesta.

—A ver... No voy a negar que eres guapo si eso te hace sentir mejor, también que tienes cierto... sex-appeal, cara... afeminada y cabello como muchas modelos envidiarían, pero... Simplemente no.

—¿Por qué no? Puedes verlo como un experimento, si te gusta continua y si no, se detiene, así de simple, como en una relación común y corriente, que sea con otro hombre no cambia nada, exceptuando que no hay necesidad de impresionar, ya se lo puerco que puedes llegar a ser.

En una oportunidad, tuvieron que compartir habitación de hotel, llevando la desgracia de que Francesco hablaba dormido por estar estresado, Lightning se lo tuvo que aguantar, también que estuviera más tiempo que una mujer bañándose, apestar como simio tras salir y solo amainarse con colonia.

Claro está que en el espectro público no se dejaba ver de esa manera, pero estando en confianza el italiano llegaba a ser descuidado con prácticamente todo exceptuando su cabello y mínimamente su ropa, lo demás como aliento, modales, orden... Es un jodido desastre-

Eso instala la pregunta de cómo rayos acabó con una fijación a una persona así, en semejante espécimen, ya que o resalta en modo de queja cualquiera creería que no lo podría soportar, es más, todo el planeta cree que Lightning McQueen tiene una especie de odio jurado hacía el corredor de fórmula uno, más de una vez lo ha dejado ver y por ello Francesco esta tan confuso.

En su mente, llevaban una relación de amigos muy rara, de esas que simplemente se la viven en eterna riña, no que de un día a otro este amigo iba a decirle que le gustaba de forma sentimental por arte de magia y que podía "usarlo" para experimentar lo que es una relación homosexual.

 _Simplemente NO_

—Eres demasiado popular como para poder hacer esa clase de cosas contigo. —miró a otro lado, se moriría de vergüenza de tener sexo con él y luego verlo, si en este instante con solo un beso puede decirse que agoniza, con algo más íntimo será cien veces peor.

—Ay por el amor de... Suena como si nunca tuvieras alguna aventura o algol por el estilo, en cierta forma me decepciona, te creía un poco más _galante._ —Francesco dio un bufido, odiaba un poco que Lightning tuviese un acento italiano bonito, no tanto como el suyo, pero hay que darle su mérito, considerando lo horrible que es el inglés de américa a su parecer...

—Por supuesto que tengo muchas compañeras, pero, son –mu-je-res. —silabeo y Lightning hizo una especie de mueca.

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Qué acaso no te aburres de estar con el mismo género? Si es carnal, no dudo que es por mera diversión así que no entiendo la gracia.

—No sé de qué manera interpretar eso...

—Mujeres, hombres, transformistas; activo, pasivo... Aun si no he llegado al acto pleno he tenido alguna relación corta de diferente naturaleza—Francesco forzó una sonrisa, le costaba hacerse una imagen así y se preguntaba qué tan afeminada debía ser la otra persona como para tener a Lightning como su activo—. El punto de todo esto es que podríamos intentarlo al menos, abrirte una verja...

—Voy a ignorar prácticamente toda esta conversación junto al ofrecimiento—cierra la llave del agua—. Y sacar de ello que eres un... Lo-que-sea-sexual empedernido. Francesco considera que es un buen resumen y que omite muchas tonterías.

—Se llama ser pansexual y no soy un empedernido—Francesco carraspeo, haciendo ver que aguantaba una carcajada—. Sentir atracción no tiene nada de malo.

—Nop, no lo tiene, pero es malo cuando involucras a Francesco—este alza la mirada, fijándose en la hora que marca el horno que apenas usa—. Si estás muy lejos puedes quedarte a dormir, cerrare la habitación llave.

—Gracias, pero prefiero ir a mi casa a ser tratado como un violador en potencia... No como que contigo sea _esa_ clase de violación, es decir... Mírate y mírame, aparte de lo evidente, hay cosas que preferiría sin duda alguna—Francesco acabo con al menos cinco tonos de rojo cubriendo sus mejillas en respuesta a la vergüenza que produjo el comentario—. En dado caso, el que corre riego soy yo, quien sabe si te emborrachas y me confundes con una candente rubia americana.

—¡JA! Francesco es incapaz de emborracharse y acabar tan vuelto mierda, gracias por el chiste de todos modos... No hagas eso, es... _Dare dio..._

—Estas sobrio y te confundes, Francesco puede ser... _adorabile._ —dice en tono coqueto. Francesco se quedó bastante más apartado del rubio ojiazul, parecía querer guardar tanta distancia pudiera tener de ser educadamente posible.

— _Adorabile_ es el que mueve la cadera al caminar y agita la melena de cabello.

— Oww~ Te parezco adorable, _che carino sei._

Lightning tomó sus cosas y sin pedir un permiso, se acercó de un brinco y depositó un pequeño beso a los labios finos de Francesco, el cual se apartó bruscamente tras los primeros segundos de contacto. Lightning hizo un ligero gesto con la mano y salió de su hogar a la fría calle veneciana en pleno atardecer tornándose noche.

Se dejó desparramar en el sofá, con el corazón en la garganta y rebobinando todo lo que había pasado esa supuestamente, tranquila tarde de inicio verano en Italia, Verona. Primero fue a comprar provisiones por lo decadente que quedaba su cocina luego de una reunión con amigos, la ordenó toda en su lugar, volvió a salir a considerar si meterse al vicio del cigarro para dejar de tomar tanto café –aunque el primero es más destructivo que el segundo-. Y se topó a Lightning por cosa del espíritu santo.

Lo invito a ir a su casa para ver si lograba hacerlo molestar un poco, como solía hacerlo siempre que lo veía y su razón de vivir en esos momentos. Si bien fue sospecho que en un inicio se mostrara tan _tímido_ no le dio mayor relevancia, pensó que quizá el sueño lo estaba matando o que la diferencia de horarios le estaba afectando demasiado.

¡No se imaginó que había aceptado para venir a robarle un beso, confesar sus "sentimientos", contarle su extraña naturaleza y robarle otro beso! ¡Sin darle chance de darle un golpe en la cara! Bueno, tal vez eso último no, pero al menos se habría rehusado con más énfasis en lugar de permitirlo y que sus italianos labios fuesen mancillados de ese modo.

Hacía una lista de aspectos _reales_ con los que Lightning se pudo haber fijado en él y se preguntaba si en algún monumento había dado la impresión de ser gay o bisexual. El tema se tocaba tan poco que dudaba haber dado la impresión incorrecta a la respuesta, sin embargo, la duda seguía ahí, casi tan odiosa como picazón en las bolas.

—Quizá Francesco es demasiado encantador y deslumbra hasta a lo que son como él. —murmuró, dándose aires para calmarse.

El timbre de la entrada principal resonó en la vacía vivienda y casi temeroso de que se tratara de Lightning usó la mirilla por segunda o tercera vez desde que vivía en esa casa. Suspiro aliviado y abrió la puerta, recibiendo con una de sus típicas y coquetas sonrisas a quien pasó de inmediato.

—Es raro que no abrieras al instante ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó la mujer de porte elegante y señorial. Dejó su bolso con delicadeza sobre los muebles de cuero en los que antes Francesco estuvo echado y en los que mucho antes, estuvo charlando con Lightning mientras se tomaba un sabroso café.

—No, nada... al menos no importante —se corrigió de inmediato cuando ella fijo su vista en el plato con algunos dulces sobre el—. Un amigo vino de visita a Italia y me lo conseguí de camino hacia acá. —explica cerrando la puerta de la entrada-

—Oh, ya veo... ¿Qué amigo? la mayoría de los que conozco son italianos. —cruza las piernas y Francesco se sienta a un lado, conservando su confiada expresión.

—Lightning McQueen, el que tenía cabello rojo cuando se hizo el Prix mundial... Ahora lo carga rubio, se ve mucho mejor así, a decir verdad, aunque no es como que arda en ganas de mostrártelo. —una vena se había inflamado ligeramente en su sien derecho.

—Siempre lo he visto como una antorcha viviente, no creo que me gusta la idea de ver ese cambio tan radical. —ríe nerviosa.

—A mi hay muchas cosas que _creo_ no me gustaría saber...

—Francesco...

—Dime.

—Nadie más vendrá a visitarte por hoy, ¿verdad?

—No, nadie, ayer tuve... Ah, es por esto.

— ¿Por qué más sería? —pregunta risueña.

—No lo sé, a veces _Mamma_ es un poco... Particular.

Eleonora Bernoulli, que cuenta con un cabello espesamente negro y ojos castaño rió por un momento hasta culminar el acercamiento y dar comienzo al contacto entre sus labios y los de Francesco. Se había sentado sobre su regazo y sentía las manos de su _hijo_ posadas en su cintura, acercándola muy suavemente a su propio cuerpo.

Una pequeña risa traviesa se escapó de sus labios mientras su mano se metió en la camisa estirada y vieja que cargaba Francesco en ese momento. Si, era mejor no tener ninguna otra visita lo que restaba del día, iban a arruinarle la diversión por completo y realmente nada es más odioso.

—¿Quieres ir al cuarto?

—Por supuesto, quien sabe cuántos vecinos se quedarán viendo por la ventana a ver qué haces. —comenta divertida. Francesco se levanta cargándola sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo por lo ligera que resulta, subiendo las escaleras y cerrando con cierta dificultad la puerta del cuarto.

Aun si no hubiera nadie, todo acto "secreto" debe hacerse a puerta cerrada ¿Verdad?

* * *

De camino a la casa que ocuparía por el tiempo indefinido que pasaría en Italia estuvo pensativo en todo lo que había ocurrido durante su tarde con Francesco. Podía catalogar el encuentro como raro tirando a decepcionante, francamente había esperado otro tipo de reacción por parte de Francesco, más burlona y menos arisca pues así realmente no parece él.

No era el único que parecía verle señales luminosas de aceptación, en primer lugar: es italiano y se enorgullecía de ser tremendamente seductor, conquistador y apasionado... Pero acababa de negar rotundamente la homosexualidad como si esta fuera un crimen que no puede serle adjudicado, quizá no lo mosquearía tanto si no fuera porque al responder, se hizo muy general.

Encontraría razonable que la idea de salir con su persona, un amigo/rival de las carreras fuese un poco repelente, pero de ahí a exigir que ningún HOMBRE se fije o acerque es excesivo y confuso al mismo tiempo. En segundo lugar... Es Francesco Bernoulli, con lo que sabía de él -Que no es poco-. Había un escenario muy obvio y posible.

Aunque le gustaría que pudieran empezar algo, no era propio de él, por lo que su reacción más acertada hubiese sido reírse de la asquerosa ironía que es la vida por fijarse en él, metiéndolo en ese grupo de "todo el mundo ama a Francesco", luego mandarlo a volar y así, teniendo una especie de camino un poco más corto para poder al menos llamar su atención. Esto por desgracia no paso en lo más mínimo y aun así no está molesto, nervioso, ansioso o cualquiera de los negativismos normales de una persona que fue rechazada y seguramente no logre absolutamente nada con aquella persona: Está emocionado.

Le recordaba mucho a como tuvo esa pequeña relación con Hudson, quien se negó por diferencia de edad, experiencia, madurez, gustos, cabello, ADN y muchos asuntos más que de momento no vale la pena mencionar; insistiendo un poco logró convencerlo de intentar y el intento mutó en una realidad muy satisfactoria. Pocas personas supieron de esa relación, entre ellas Sally que se mantuvo en un limbo, fue secreta y con eso más tranquila, feliz y que llenaron de vitalidad a Hudson hasta los últimos días de su vida. Francesco parecía ser bastante similar, si trataba de forma en la que no resultada odioso el italiano lo aceptaría, probar que tal les va y si no funciona dejarlo así. Viéndolo desde otro ángulo, uno mucho más optimista, esto podía brindar la oportunidad de conocerlos mejor y saber si su empedernida costumbre de enamorarse repentinamente había acertado nuevamente en alguien que valiese la pena.

Se había omitido la risa de Francesco por... pura suerte, pero aún faltaba alguien riéndose de su desgracia y al poner un pie en la casa, contacto con aquella persona, que contesto de inmediato el teléfono. Efectivamente, rompió en carcajadas

— _Ah~ Quien iba a decir que Francesco Bernoulli es tan mojigato. —_ tenía el celular a buena distancia de su oído, pues las risas de Sally no se acaban JAMÁS.

—Siento que fui víctima de la publicidad engañosa. —comenta quitando las sabanas blancas que hay en los muebles.

—I _ncluso yo, quien sabe que dirá cuando se entere de Shuu y Raoul, de mi relación con Carla, se va a infartar_ —Lightning rodó los ojos, tomando asiento de manera descuidada en un sofá —. _Aunque, te lo advertí, no iba a aceptar._

—Sabes que no esperaba que aceptara, esa era la versión más utópica e imposible. Tan solo esperaba lo típico, que se riera, hiciera algunos chistes al respecto... ¡No que se comportara como un cristiano puritano! — Sally comenzó a reír nuevamente—. Es... Francesco, suena incompatible.

 _—La verdad que sí, para qué negarlo letritas, sin embargo, no dejará de divertirme por un buen tiempo. Parece que ser Andrógino no cuenta._

—Es culpa tuya por arrastrarme a ese gimnasio del demonio, mi espalda no volverá a ser la misma jamás. — lloriqueo.

Sally hace un tiempo tuvo la brillante idea de entrar a un gimnasio de físico culturismo, no estuvieron mucho tiempo, pero dado lo orgullosos que son ambos, el corto periodo bastó para tomarse el asunto demasiado enserio y sacar más cuerpo del que a Lightning le gustaría. Tenía las entradas de la ingle bastante marcadas, la espalda un poco más ancha y los muslos más firmes... Usar su ropa habitual -que para muchos sigue siendo arrasadoramente encantador-. Creaba cierta incomodidad.

Mate -en juego-. Había dicho muchas veces que era travesti, transformista y casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo cuando acepto serlo. Era un hombre muy raro incluso a ojos de sus amigos que lo aceptaban sin más, quedándole tan bien la ropa masculina, también usaba la femenina que, aunque se veía bien, creaba esas contradicciones mentales que significaba ser andrógino.  
Volviendo al tema.

 _—pero bien que te gustó._

—Ajá. —casi pudo verla poniendo los ojos en blanco. Por lo general sonaba un poco odioso su _"Ajá"_ , técnica ancestral marca Lightning McQueen para cambiar de tema y no dejar relucir que lo dicho es cierto.

 _— ¿Que harás? ¿Aun seguirás como dijiste?_

—Ya di el pago inicial de la casa y debo estar aquí hasta que se complete la venta, eso lo sabes bien—comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones de cabello—. Y con respecto a Francesco el puritano... Tratar nunca mata a nadie y si aun así no se puede, no está de más conocer mejor a un amigo... Uno odioso y egocentrista.

 _—Que atrajo tu enamoradiza atención, no se te olvide ese detalle letritas._

—Es también culpa tuya en caso de que se te olvide. —refunfuña haciendo una especie de puchero.

 _—Ah-ha, quien pasó tiempo con él fuiste tú, yo solo decía su nombre para molestarte._

—A-JÁ. —repitió con intencionada fuerza. Sally se restregó los ojos, de verdad odiaba cuando Lightning decía eso, sonaba un poco infantil.

 _— ¿Qué pasa si no sale como esperas? Es decir, estás tomándote la misión de todo homosexual._

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Intentar que un descaradísimo hombre que gusta de mujeres ahora se fije en un hombre. —Lightning puso una mueca incrédula y un tanto molesta adornada con una sonrisa tensa.

— ¿Qué escucho? ¿Una abogada que estudio en un colegio de monjas, pensó en ser una, pero se metió en un trio con un hombre mayor y ahora sale con una mujer?

— _¡LIGHTNING!_ —chilla, Lightning bufó.

—No siempre se está condicionado, eres un ejemplo. Tampoco soy de ese tipo de personas. —masculla, Sally suspiró.

 _—Como sea, también tienes el plan J._

— ¿Ah?

— _Jackson está muriéndose por una oportunidad contigo, si Francesco no acepta, tienes una segunda opción._ —Lightning miro el celular y lo volvió a acercar a su oído.

— ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Sally?

— _solo te soy sincera. Podrías estar con alguien que también quiere estar contigo para variar._

—Jackson es... Jackson. —se aprieta los ojos, no podía hacerse la idea de una relación con él.

Si fuera por cuestión estética, no habría problema, Jackson tiene poco o nada que envidiar a Francesco, sin embargo, se veía incapaz de soportar su forma de ser. No negaría que se parecía un poco a él cuando tenía su edad, cuando empezó a ser corredor, pero lo de Jackson tllega a unos niveles insoportables para cualquiera y no tenía la más mínima intensión de cambiarlo a pesar de darse cuenta de que era una actitud claramente repelente.

 _—Y Francesco es Frraannncesco Berrrrnoulli~_

—Sigo odiando que hagas parecer que de tres sílabas son más de siete.

 _—Pero ahora es por celos hacia mí, no hacia él. Es un progreso ¿Qué decía...?_

—Que debería intentar con Jackson y blablablá... Aun si está interesado en mí no creo que se pueda, ya has visto como es, no lo voy q soportar por más de una semana y no me gusta eso de es una opción. Son personas, tratarlos así es cruel.

 _—Lightning... Deja de ser tan adorable hasta por teléfono, creo que voy a acabar con una sobredosis de azúcar y muy feliz por ella. Maldito masoquismo al que me orillas._

—Eh... ¿Está bien?

 _—Iré dentro de un mes, así que tendrás que conformarte con Mate y Cruz hasta mí llegada._

—Ellos vienen en una semana.

 _—Entonces disfruta soledad._

* * *

— ¿Para qué vino Lightning? Pensé que no tenía gusto por Italia. —pregunta masajeando los cabellos de Francesco, que lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos y apartar el sueño que producía el cansancio.

—Si quieres hablar deja de hacer eso... —murmura embotado.

—Pero si tienes el cabello suave hoy ¿Fuiste a la peluquería?

—Ujum...

—Debiste cortarlo un poco más arriba, tienes demasiado fleco.

—A Francesco le luce bien este estilo. —comenta con una sonrisa.

Tenía el cabello mucho más corto en la parte de atrás y los costados, tenía el fleco largo al frente y apenas a los lados, su peluquera había quedado muy satisfecha con el resultado y él también, después de todo siempre iba con ella.

Sin embargo, a su _Mamma_ nunca le gustaba el más mínimo cambio a su look, que a pesar de ser perfecto necesitaba evolucionar al siguiente nivel de perfección; ella lo prefería mucho más corto, sin casi pelo en su rostro. Por un momento le vino a la mente el cambio de estilo de Lightning, de corto a aquella larga melena era bastante bueno... No negaría que le sienta bien, mucho más que el cabello corto.

—Puedo pagarte un corte, realmente no me gusta. —queja con un pequeño mohín inconforme.

—Ummm... No, Francesco está satisfecho y con sueño... —murmuro para luego quedar boca abajo y abrazar su almohada para dormir. Eleonora entrecerró los ojos frustrada. Ya lograría que se cortara mas el cabello, se concentró en hacer círculos en la espalda ancha y marcada de su hijo, recostando su torso desnudo y creando contacto entre la piel morena y su piel blanca.

—Buenas noches, _mio figlio_. —dio un beso a la mejilla del casi dormido hombre, quien gruño en respuesta. Eleonora entró en cuenta de que Francesco no había respondido a su pregunta inicial.

No debía ser nada importante si no se lo mencionó, su hijo sabía que cada cosa importante en su vida debía informársela, después de todo es su madre y tiene el derecho y obligación de saberlo todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, principalmente de nuevas relaciones cercanas que pudiesen distraerlo.

Estirándose sobre él tomó su celular y lo desbloqueo sin problemas, busco en internet a quién Francesco menciono hace varias horas. Era un hombre bastante guapo, no tanto como Francesco o de su gusto, pero no le negaría el mérito; Corredor americano, usualmente pelirrojo, cabello corto exceptuando unas cuantas más recientes en las que está rubio, ojos azules de tono casi eléctrico.

Tiene novia, una mujer de aspecto corriente llamada Sally Miller, abogada, su representante. Mala relación con el corredor debut de la temporada Jackson Storm... Nada realmente importante o por lo cual deba considerar que su existencia es relevante, solo un tipo más que quiere acercarse a su lindo hijo.

Dejó el celular a un lado, si alcanzaba a verlo en alguna visita podría saber qué clase de intensión lo hacía venir a Italia y hablar con Francesco en su primer día pisando el país; se acomodo de nuevo, usando a Francesco de almohada humana y dando un beso a la espalda de este para buscar dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios, satisfecha por lo que habían hecho esa noche igual a otras tantísimas en el pasado.

Desde... ¿Los catorce años de Francesco? Sí y esperaba que continuara de la misma forma ininterrumpida.

* * *

Estornudó y limpió su nariz tras eso, estaba a nada de pensar que tenía alergia a las conversaciones de Jackson, aun cuando estas eran en WhatsApp y entretenidas hasta cierto punto. Jackson se terminaba descontrolando luego de un rato de hablar normal, casi parecía un ataque o doble personalidad.

Jackson (Odioso) Storm

¿Italia? ¿Por qué tan lejos? Por fin tengo vacaciones y te escapas :v

Es injusto sabes?

Ya tenía planeado ir a abordarte en tu departamento.

 _Yo – Leído_

 _Ahora me alegro de haber venido..._

 _Regresare para el inicio de la temporada, para ganarte la Copa... Otra vez_

 _Jackson (Odioso) Storm_

 _ME MANDAS CORAZONES :'D_

 _Definitivamente estoy haciendo las cosas bien :v ahora con menos razones voy a parar ¿te interesaría apostar?_

 _Yo – Leído_

 _¿Con un loco como tú? No gracias, posiblemente se te olvide que es lo que apostamos._

Jackson (Odioso) Storm

Que gallina eres. Será lo siguiente: Quién gane la próxima temporada tendrá lo que quiera del otro, asumo que puedes saber que quiero yo.

 _Yo – Leído_

 _Si lo supongo bien, sigue siendo un no. Las relaciones son cuestiones de sentimientos para mí, no una cuestión meramente carnal así que puedes irte olvidando de ello. Tendrías que volver a nacer para poder considerarlo tan siquiera, además, ya me gusta alguien._

 _Ahora que lo pienso, no estoy viejo para ti ¿Eh?_

 _Jackson (Odioso) Storm_

 _No aparentas la vejez así que la dejare pasar, a tu edad suponer que estarás con alguien como yo debe agotarte ¿no?_

Y sin duda alguna que lo agota, tanto que bloqueo el contacto para que no siguiera hablando esa noche, casi siempre lo hacía, pues lleva a un extremos insoportable. Con respecto al tema, tiene solo veintiocho años, no sesenta y aun así se considera relativamente joven a los que poseen dichos años encima.

Jackson es muy superficial, también a podido ver muy de primera mano que la gran caterva de relaciones que ha tenido ha sido accidentadas por el afán de juventud y control que este ejerce sobre sus acompañantes, una vez lo vio obligando a una chica a operarse los senos y cuando ella lo hizo, rompió con ella diciendo no le gustaba como lucía.

Francamente no es su prospecto de relación... En lo absoluto, ni siquiera a corto plazo, siempre a sido un desgraciado sentimentalista. Harv y Hudson son la prueba de ello.

No piensa negar que le gusta que su pareja le preste atención, ser un poco mimado, pero también le gusta mucho tener una independencia de esta persona, con Jackson ese asunto sería catastrófico y dadas sus nulas capacidad de mantener una pelea sin largarse... las posibilidades de una cercamiento están en números negativos.

Pensando un poco en el tema Bernoulli, debería preguntar si tiene una relación, debió empezar con eso, de estar en una no podía hacer absolutamente nada, aunque Francesco tampoco da luces de estar en alguna... tampoco las daba de ser un puritano, esperaba que ahora a sabiéndolas del asunto no lo evitara.

Puede decirse, que ya es momento de ver que será más fuerte: La renuencia a la experimentación de una relación diferente o la misma curiosidad que poseen los seres humanos a probar lo que se les exhibe y es distinto a todo lo que han probado alguna vez.

Y bien, cuanto tardaría en desvelarse aquel pequeño detalle que es la relación actual que el italiano posee a escondidas de todos, en mutismo por las consecuencias que acarrearía el conocimiento general de aquella noticia. Quién sabe y quién sabrá los elementos que se unirán a la iniciada obra teatral que es la vida, improvisada y que se sabrá si reinara la comedia y no se quiera, la comedia.

Sin dudas el drama inició.

Feliz san valentin! Este fic tendra 25 capítulos, será actualizado los viernes y cada dos semanas porquelamalparidauniversidadconsumemialmayasímeaseguroquetendretiempodeseguirescribiendoloscapítuloshastaterminar. Yo avisaré si un capítulo saldrá antes de tiempo, por lo demás, espero que les haya gustado

Es un proyecto que habían pedido muchas, que Lightning sea el que busca a Francesco... y yo ya lo tenía planeado...

bye -3-


End file.
